In many manufacturing or other industrial facility environments, it is desirable to wash equipment components, parts or other articles. In some facilities, the articles are coated with acids, bases or other chemicals which should be removed and which pose facility contamination or personnel hazard problems if those chemicals are dispersed from the articles. Additionally, some of these chemicals can be the source of unpleasant odors.
Cleaning stations located in industrial facilities have been used for removing chemicals from equipment components, parts or other articles. However in many industrial environments, it is necessary to remove the component from its equipment and transport the component some distance to the cleaning station. As a consequence facility contamination or odor problems can be spread.